Loving A Lie
by Kajune
Summary: -6918- For long has Hibari held onto his love for Mukuro, but when said man gets married, he gives up. Until one lustful night arrives. 6996


**Title **: Loving A Lie

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Hurt / Comfort / Romance

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. Mpreg. OCness.

**Summary **: -6918- For long has Hibari held onto his love for Mukuro, but when said man gets married, he gives up. Until one lustful night arrives. 6996

* * *

Mukuro loved his fiance, so very much. Many people came to their wedding ceremony, and everyone cheered and clapped when the two were announced as husband and wife. The first man, Chikusa, was very proud of his leader, who might of broken Ken's heart, but also put on a wonderful smile on his wife's face. Large bells rang and white birds went flying over the church while Haru, the bride's maid, cried in joy. Her friend, was having the time of her life. It had been obvious for many years that these two would be together. It was so wonderful, that they finally got a chance to marry.

Hibari, the one dressed in a white tuxedo like all the other men, gave a faint smile to the newly wedded couple as they looked at their supporters. For years, had he hoped that this day, would never come. No matter how clear it was that these two had love for each other, he continued to lie to himself and say that Mukuro did not love Chrome, and only used her like a lifeless puppet. Up until today has that lie been clouding Hibari's judgement, and upon seeing a kiss being placed on Chrome's cheek, it has been clear that lying will do him no good.

He watched as Mukuro and Chrome took photographs outside the church, both dressed in very noticeable clothing, that was very expensive and well made. Hibari, who stole the clothes he wore from a dead man's house, wished that he had the clothes the husband was wearing. A black tuxedo, that can mean many things. What he wants it to mean when he wears it is...sadness.

The two soon leave in a bright white limo, with everyone cheering along with way. Hibari parts from the group as they do so, not intending to say goodbye anymore. When he reaches his own home, he is once again welcomed by his own son. The boy who resembles both his parents greatly.

Unlike most children, this body was born because of a lie.

Believed, he did. He believed that Mukuro would one day love him as much as others say he loves Chrome, to the point where he had a life-risking surgery and became pregnant, with Mukuro who was out cold at the time. He wanted to tell Mukuro about their young boy Rokumi, but he never got the guts to tell this person something he might never believe. To let his heart be shattered when he just confessed, will be very painful. He is unsure if, telling him the truth and being rejected, or watching him get married is worse.

All he knows is that right now he wants to cuddle this bundle of joy and cry.

His love has been taken, so easily.

* * *

Hibari shudders at the feeling of the cold breeze touching his skin, so he opens his eyes to see why he feels so cold. His expression turns from tried-looking to completely shocked. He had only been sleeping on his futon within his yukata when, suddenly, a few hours later Mukuro is looking right down at him, while starting to remove is yukata. He looks at him in disbelief, and sadness. He is a married man, yet he is somehow here and trying to strip him naked.

No, this is a dream. No way would Hibari's love come to him on the night of his wedding day and take off his clothes, let alone wear a larger yukata himself. Furiously does he shake his head to be rid of this illusion, but stops when his yukata is opened up, revealing his naked body completely. Blue and red eyes eye the figure up and down with great lust within them. You could almost see him about to drool.

"I want you, Kyoya."

Hibari watches in shock as Mukuro starts undoing his own yukata, and allowing it to slid down his shoulders. He too is now naked, and the arousing sight only hardens Hibari quicker than he hoped. He loves Mukuro too much, to the point where he is confused between reality and illusions.

Warm hands start exploring Hibari's body so fast, as a wet tongue licks him everywhere. "No!" Hibari cries, almost as if he was begging for more of this. "No, Mukuro!" Three words stop him from struggling ,and instead he begins to cry.

"I love you!"

Mukuro yells, wanting nothing more but to make love to Hibari. The smaller yukata is soon thrown away leaving Hibari with nothing to cover his arms or chest, rendering his body into a state where it is just too easy to touch. Firmly, does Mukuro squeeze Hibari's ass, before given it a nice rub. Hibari moans in delight, as he allows himself to fall into this illusion.

Reality or not, he wants Mukuro like mad.

That night the two make love, only to do it over and over again without any care in the world. Clawing each other and kissing with such passion and love, until their energy is sucked right out of them and they share the futon together, happily.

Maybe some dreams can come true.

Some.

* * *

**Owari**


End file.
